The Hunted chapter 1
by fazeout
Summary: The first chapter in a story, where Raven has lost her powers and is dying. She can only rely on her friends for help, but they must combat the evil half of Ravens personality. Discontinued.
1. Seperations

I don't own these characters. I'm not charging money for this, so no reason to sue. This is the second fan fiction I have written. Comments greatly appreciated. I have taken pieces of the comic and the cartoon to help fill in some things.

The Hunted

By fazeout

The figure walked up to a hotel outside of the city and asked for a room. He was greeted by an elderly man with a wide grin and glasses.

"Hey sonny, you want a room, huh?" The hotel owner asked.

"Yes." The teen dropped a hundred dollar bill on the desk. "Do the Teen Titans work in this city?"

"Yah, the one with…" The dark clothed teen interrupted. "Could I have my key, please? I need to sleep." The old man gave the teen an inquisitive look, but handed over the key. As he left the old man gave him a wave, which he didn't return. The teen ran his fingers over the door number. "13" He pulled out his list and ran his finger down the list. When his finger finally landed, he knew the number of his prey. 13. How funny things like this happened in his work, but he needed his sleep now, that is a thing for another day. He laid in his barrowed bed under the sheets that weren't his. At the moment his prey was laying in its bed resting.

As the Titan Tower residents woke, they were being watched. The hunter sat in his room concentrating and getting what he had gotten many times before. In his mind he saw a video camera as he walked in to the front door at the end of the row of chairs. As he wandered he saw the many secrets of the Titan Tower security system. He eventually entered what appeared to be a kitchen/ living room. Over the windows was a large view screen or maybe a television. On his right he saw the kitchen with a small fridge and a stove top with counters. Suddenly his vision was invaded by a weird green imp getting into the fridge. As easily as it came it went. He went through the rest of the tower top to bottom.

"What was that?" Raven said in her normal monotone speak, the rest of her friends looked at her. Robin noticed that she looked as if she had seen something like a ghost.

"What did you see Raven?" The alien princess asked her dark friend.

"It's probably nothing but I sensed that there was another person here and for a second, I would have sworn it was standing at the door looking in the room." The dark haired sorceress looked as confused as her friends. "I'll check the criminal database for a criminal with invisibility." The spiky haired ex-acrobat said.

"Who wants breakfast?" Was the only thing Beastboy had to say not hearing Raven.

The Hunter would take his prey tomorrow. Today he needed to heal and resupply his pack. He might also take time to relax like a normal teen would do. As he heard car go flying past. He would never understand his own generation and their obsession with having loud transportation vehicles. He had walked his entire life and would till the day he died. He got a candy bar from the dark old vending machine, which is all he would need for his breakfast. He walked around the city picking up odds and ends, like leaves, grass blades, and berries from bushes. The Hunter put all these things in his backpack. He left another hundred with the kind old gentleman and returned to his room. He took his newly acquired items out of his backpack and started mixing them. Hours passed. It was one thirty and he needed his lunch. He strolled out of his room, raised his head and sniffed the air and looked down the street. He hiked toward the pizza place. He took a seat on the triangle balcony. Nearby his prey sat. He knew that it was nearby but couldn't pinpoint it. He would eat and wait for the right time to strike.

Robin wiped the slime of his gloves. "I'm hungry, you guys want some pizza? It's on me."

"Tofu sausage sounds good to me." the green changeling responded.

After a long argument about what was going on the pizzas, the Titans left for their favorite pizza parlor. When they got there they order and took their place on the balcony, the same as the many times they had been there. They knew most of the people who came here and had signed many autographs for them, but that was something that happened rarely now. Starfire sat next to Robin who was next to Cyborg who was next to Beastboy who was next to Raven. The pizzas came and they ate theirs. Half-way through a piece of sausage pizza, Raven notice a boy walk by with dark glasses and clothes, and a white head of hair. He sat at a table and stared blankly in front of himself, which happened to be a street with which she had fought a battle with her friends against three enemies. She wondered why he kept staring down the street. Suddenly his head turned and looked toward the door to the balcony. Raven couldn't see what he was looking at because of the difference in the light. The door, a minute later, was opened by a waitress came with a pizza a served it to the white haired boy. He leaned close to her and whispered something to her. She handed him the spatula and left. Raven looked to see if her snooping had been witnessed by her teammates and she was lucky they all were too engulfed by feeding their stomachs, than what she was doing. When they finished, the boy was still eating. He had finished three fourths of the pizza. Raven had an urge to go to him and ask if they had met before, but like her emotions, she resisted and left with her friends.

It had left. He knew it was looking at him, even though he had been blind for three years. In those years, he had taken on a strange knew ability, which he now used regularly. This prey, he decided, would be tough to stalk because of its power and the power of those around it, but good fun. He left another hundred dollars to pay the bill and took his leave over the balcony wall. He could hear the car doors slam and engine start. He knew each car had a signature scent like a person and that it could be track if you knew it. The Hunter let out the wolf that had been pawing at his mind and was off after the car following its magnificent scent.

Cyborg loved driving around in his car, the car that he had built and destroyed and rebuilt with Raven. On that thought he looked in the rear view mirror at Raven and noticed that they were being followed by a large white dog.

"Cyborg, why are we stopping in the middle of traffic?" the red head asked looking out her side window.

"We are being followed by a large white dog." Cyborg replied. The dog dodged into an alley while he spoke to Beastboy.

Beast boy leaned out the window, "Where's the dog?"

Cyborg repositioned the mirror, "I don't know, I lost sight of it." With that he hit the gas and they were going back to their home. After the car had moved along enough, the dog started chasing it again.

When they reached the Tower, they all went back to what they had been doing before they left. Raven in her room reading, Cyborg and Beastboy back to playing Gamestation, and Robin with Starfire on the roof talking about Star's home planet. Robin had taken a real interest in it after Blackfire set her sister up to marry Gerrtle-Spletch. The newest residence of the Tower sat at the base seeming to stare out at the ocean, but in truth part of him was in the Tower with the rest of the superhuman teens.

As he roamed the Tower, he found his prey and focused to bring it into view. It sat indulging itself with its favorite pastime. He searched the Tower once more and when he was sure that he knew the easiest way past the security system then he would strike at one minute after midnight. This was his style, he took his prey while it slept and kept blood shed to a minimum. He would have its soul or its signature by the morning, this he was sure of.

At about eleven, the Towers security system was up and running. Cyborg was in bed and sleeping in ten minutes. The rest followed by 11:45 and the Hunter searched for the whole in the mechanical man's security system. He found it and waited. When he was sure that they were asleep, he entered the shadowy Tower. He raised his head to the air; he could smell the shampoo in her hair, the soap she used on her skin, and the sweat of battle, the incense from meditation. If they were both wolves she would be an excellent mate. He walked through the tower and to her door. Her scent overwhelmed his sensitive senses. He opened the door and she lay in a bed, the most beautiful thing he had seen. He reached down to what would look like a primitive version of Robin's utility belt and pulled out a jar.

When Raven woke up she was in a cage in a hotel room. The cage had three barred sides with the back a solid board. When she looked around she realized that the pizza parlor boy was the one from the morning before. She took a look around her new environment: Wood fragments, tables, one bed in disarray with an occupant; it looked like a hotel room with wood fragments on its floor.

Raven pounded on the wooden cage and shout, "LET ME OUT." Her captor rolled over in bed and "looked" at her. He had a large X shaped scar across his fore head extending down to and ending under his eye. "Will you give up the demon's name whose pact you signed?"

"What pact are you talking about?"

"The pact in which you gained your powers."

"I was born with these powers, my father was a demon."

"Then you have to sign them away; if you don't, then I will be forced to kill you!" he reached down toward his backpack next to the bed

When Raven woke she was back to her full size and in the wooden cage where the bed had been. The blind hunter walked back in to the room with an old piece of parchment and quill pen.

He gave these to Raven, "Write your name and the name of your demon father."

"Will you tell me what your name is at least before I sign this?"

"I'm called White Wolf."

"You're the dog. Cyborg saw you yesterday."

"Please I'm a wolf, not a common dog. Now, please sign the paper." He said with anger in his voice.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"The demon has influence on those they make pacts, and there children. I'm trying to stop a war."

"I keep that influence at bay though. I have not given into my father yet." Raven lied.

"I have seen that you have already summoned some kind of imp to your service."

"What imp?"

"Don't play coy; you know I mean the green imp?"

"You mean Beastboy?."

"Yes, whatever you call it? Now sign and I will release you. Then I will go after the next one."

"I refuse to sign."

"I'm sorry; I will have to kill you then." White Wolf's body started the change into his wolf form. Raven took no time to start summoning her powers, but found out that she couldn't even pick up a pen on an adjacent desk. She had lost her power; even her soulself couldn't get out of the cage.

Midway through White Wolf's transformation, he stopped and look toward the door. He turned back toward Raven, waved his handpaw, and Raven saw the room start growing, along with White Wolf. He bent down and picked her up as he finished reverting back to his original form and placed her in his pack.

White Wolf, or Ben as his mother called him, heard a car pull up and any other time this would have not stopped him from completing something this vital to him. The only reason this was different was because he heard the sound of her pawns. Cyborg had brought the others to Ben's temporary hideout. He switched back to his human form. Even though it was blind, he could move faster out of his room as a human. He grabbed his pack and went to the window in the bathroom. Opened it and was out and walking on his way around the front of the building. As he walked away he could her them breaking down the door. He walked through the parking lot and out to the industrial sector of the city. When he was clear of sight, he morphed into the wolf form. With his nose to the ground, he sniffed out an old abandoned storage building that hadn't been used for years and decided he would do the dirty deed their.

When the rest of the Titans awoke that morning, it took them about half an hour to realize that she was not in her room. When they realized this, Beastboy changed in to a blood hound and started to sniff around her door. He couldn't smell much with all of Raven's scented candles. As he expanded his search he found a scent that was similar to his own. Beastboy shifts back to his human form, "I think the Big Bad Wolf carried Raven off because that's all I smell." He shifts back into the wolf and starts trotting down the hall, and throughout the tower following the scent. Beastboy changes back into his human form, "I lose its scent right here. But there is a faint scent of a person; I don't know whose scent it is.

"Cyborg, you and Beast boy follow that scent; I will check the surveillance tapes. Star, you search from the sky. Titan's Go." Everybody rushed off to do their assigned task. They all would respond back to Robin after he had tapped into the cities cameras. Beastboy's scent went up to an old hotel. Robin's work had led him to the same hotel. "Okay, everybody meet at that hotel."

Robin pulled up to the hotel five minutes later, " Cyborg how many people are in their?" "My sensors say that there is only one person in their but my heat vision shows two bodies. And their moving…" Robin thought about this; he ignored the reading deciding what ever it was they could take it. He ran up to the door and started to kick it down. As it came down a white haired teen walked away from the hotel.

The next thing Raven saw she was in an old abandoned factory with rusty I-beam pillars and spots of rust on the walls. The walls were full of holes and from this she realized that she must have only lost a little time. As she looked around she saw a white wolf curled up next to her cage. The wolf was a mountain of fur that heaved with every breath. As it rolled over she could barely see the scar, which had blinded the boy, under the fur. "White Wolf, are you awake?" Raven already knew the answer to this because of her emphatic power.

The wolf became human, this took about five minutes; this was much longer than the other times he changed. Much longer "Leave me alone, I need to sleep." His eyes closed, and he rolled over again and was asleep. Raven looked at her cell realizing it had been make of wood from the hotel room's chairs. But she knew that there wasn't enough wood to create the cage at it's largest; he must have used a spell to make it large and if this is an anti-magic cage, it should have runes carved into it, now where would they be. She reached around to the front of the bars and felt. No runes. The sides of the cage. No runes. She searched the inside of the cage with no luck.

"The runes you are looking for are one the top of cage toward the back." Ben sat up. "If you will not stop moving around and making noise, I will have to put you back into my pack."

"White Wolf…"

Raven was interrupted by Ben. "Call me Ben if you insist on talking to me while I sleep." Ben laid down and was sleeping in minutes.

Raven sat down and started meditating. She found it weird to meditate in this cage but she had no choice in this matter.

When Raven brought herself out of meditation, she realized that it was getting late in the evening and the sun was starting to set. Ben had left and she was alone. Her cage had regained it's larger size. Her meditation had helped her bring herself to a conclusion. When he got back she was going to talk to him about his proposition.

When the door came down, Robin was the first one in the room. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy followed. The only thing that they saw was a broken chair on the floor. They searched the room and Cyborg found the open window in the back. Beastboy went around to the window in back and was a bloodhound once again searching for Raven's kidnapper. Beastboy found the scent of the wolf and was hunting once again. The trail took him through most of the city as if the wolf was trying to lose them. When Beastboy finally found where the scent ended it was dark and the only light was a street lamp.

Ben returned with a dead rabbit in his mouth and changed into his human self; he set the rabbit aside and built a fire. As he squirted the water from one of his bottles hidden in his backpack, Raven tried to bring herself to what she couldn't believe she was going to do.

"Ben, I have thought about what you wanted and I have a few questions before I can say I will sign the paper. First, how did you get mixed up in this?"

"About five years ago, my mother found out that I could do things that other people couldn't and she wanted me to give them up. I didn't know how so she took me to someone that said they could; she found him on the internet. When he found out that I truly had these powers he put me to work removing others abilities like my own. He said that if I collected enough of these signatures he would be able to remove mine. I had gathered many signatures, when I ran into one who called herself Shimmer. She threw a rock which she changed in to an acid and scarred my face. I washed off the acid and transformed into the wolf and attacked her. I almost had to kill her because it was me or her soul. I saved her by forcing her to sign her name. I had her neck in my jaw, and that was the only time she decided to give up her powers. When I got back to my home I had lost the sight in my eyes. My mother took me to the hospital to see if they could do anything. They couldn't. About a month later I found that I only had to concentrate on the location of my target and I could see and explore the area they are in. That was about three years ago. I used that to find a way into your tower. Does that answer your question?"

"It does and now for my second one. What will happen to me if I sign the parchment?"

"It will remove your powers and purify your soul. I believe."

"You haven't heard of it having any other side effects?"

"I haven't heard anything."

"What will happen to my powers after I relinquish them?"

"I believe they return to the demon, or in your case, your father."

"I was trained as an empathetic pacifist. What will happen to those powers?"

"I believe nothing will happen to them because they didn't originate from your father"

Beastboy put his ear to the wall and heard two people talking. "I'm going in there and find out if it is the two of them." Beastboy transformed into a fly and buzzed into the room. As he entered, he saw that a light was coming from the back of the factory. As he entered the back, he saw Raven in a cage talking to a person with white hair. He buzzed back without taking time to listen to what they were talking about. When he got out side he reported to the rest what he had seen.

"Okay, when we go in there, Starfire you go after Raven and just bring her out in the cage if you have to. Cyborg, Beastboy, and I will keep the white haired boy busy." Robin stared at the building thinking why Raven isn't using her abilities to get out. He brushed off this thought. They charged in.

"Ben will you let me out?"

"Of course." As Ben got up he heard someone come barging into the room. He whipped around to hear assuming it was the green imp, the machine man, and the normal human. (Two sets of metallic footsteps and a normal set of normal footsteps) He missed the redheaded girl fly in through the roof that went for the cage. He transformed seeing them as the threat they were. He tried to strike dodging the bluish white beam, but found the ground explode under his feet. This only knocked him off his balance, which he gained back before he landed. Beastboy was now a viper, and ready to strike. This didn't stop Ben he had fought changelings before he knew that knocking them out was the only way to stop them. He leapt at Beast boy and dodged the disk, but caught the beam of white sound in the face. New strategy, take out the machine, then the changeling. The wolf wouldn't do to take him out of the picture. White Wolf dodge behind a pillar, transformed, and readied his self for the fight. He reached into the pouch and pulled out a pellet. As he spun around the pillar, he barely dodged the hail of attacks and threw the pellet. The three heroes dodged to the sides, not knowing what it would do. As it hit the ground a chemical reaction started and released a dark smoke. It quickly filled the room, giving Ben the advantage.

"My sensors can't pick up a heat, sound or infrared response. I think…" Robin and Beastboy heard their friend hit the ground hard.

"Cyborg are you alright? Cyborg, answer me." Robin didn't hear any response. Beast boy transformed into a bat and let out a screech. When it returned he found that his adversary was right in front of him, and then he was out like a light with the white haired teen standing above him.

"Beastboy are you alright?" No response came. "What have you done to my friends?"

"Don't worry about them, they are just sleeping, I gave them a strong sedative. Why are you attacking me?" His voice seemed to becoming from every angle.

"You kidnapped one of my friends, and we believe that you are willing to hurt her." Robin felt a hot breath on his neck. He gave a sudden back kick and only caught air.

As Starfire came through the roof she could see Raven in the cage. She flew over to her and told her to be quiet. Raven started to say something but Starfire put her hand over her mouth as she lifted the cage out of the building without a sound. As she set the cage down, she tried to open the door; it wouldn't even budge under her alien strength. "Why won't this door open for me?"

"Ben has to open it he is the only one to know its unlocking spell or symbols to destroy."

"Who is this Ben?"

"The white haired boy in there that the guys are fighting." Starfire flew back into the building she was only gone three minutes, and now the room was filled with a dark smoke that left her blind for all practical purposes. "Robin, are you in here? Don't hurt the boy in here. His name is Ben and he is the only one who can let Raven out of the cage." Starfire flew around the ceiling where he smoke had started to slowly clear out of the holes in the ceiling and the ones in the walls.

"Ben, if you come with me and let Raven out then we will go easy on you like the courts will." He only felt something hairy brush by him. "Please help us, we need you. You are the only one who can let her out."

"Just destroy the center mark on the cage that will break the spell. Now you can let her out." Ben took a handful of powder, and rushed toward Robin. As Ben struck Robin in the gut, Ben threw the powder at him. Robin just being hit and not ready for it took in a big breath of air that was infected with the sedative. Robin's head started spinning, his sight went blurry, and he passed out. Ben left the city. That one was too close for comfort.

When Robin woke, Starfire had already destroyed the markings and Raven was sleeping on the ground with a blanket on her back.

"How is Raven?"

Starfire rushed over to Robin and gave him a big hug. "I wasn't sure if you would ever wake up. She doesn't have any signs of battle." Starfire said as she started to begin nursing her unconscious teammates.

"How are Beastboy and Cyborg?"

"They seem to be just unconscious, but I'm not sure. Raven could tell. What happened in there? When the smoke cleared you, Cyborg, and Beastboy were lying on the ground." She said as she checked on Beastboy.

"Starfire, where did you get these blankets?"

"I found them on the floor when I entered the building. I took them when I moved you out here." She was suddenly struck with the though that the blankets could be the reason why Cyborg and Beastboy where not awake.

"How long have you had this blanket on me?"

"About an hour." Beastboy and Cyborg sit up as if waking from a nightmare.

"What happened, all I remember is that he dodged our fire and threw a smoke pellet at us?" Cyborg rubbed his head.

"So did we get wolf-boy?"

Back at the Tower, Robin had examined the blankets and found that they contained a chemical agent that was commonly used to wake people up after a blow to the head. Raven had awoken and seemed somehow different; she seemed to be less lively. She had started to lose her white complexion. She just slept more and never used her powers. She seemed to be somewhere else most of the time, at least mentally. Month had gone by and the best doctors couldn't tell what was wrong with her.

"Raven, can you tell me what happened in the factory?"

"I have told you before all he made me do is sign a paper."Raven rolled back over and started to read another book. She had lost her powers and she thought something else. The alarm went off, Cyborg ran into her room.

"Do you feel like going with us?"

"No, go without me." I haven't help for months, but they still think that I may get my powers back. I know I won't. Raven felt something weird happening to her hair. He picked up the mirror and realized that it was turning white. She was very concerned about this, but she suddenly felt as is she hadn't sleep in years. She laid down and was asleep in seconds. She was suddenly in room with a large pot in the middle surrounded by robed people. The liquid in the pot was a pinkish-white with swirls of blue. The pot suddenly started to boil and foam. A person started to rise out of the pot; the figure seemed very familiar to Raven. As the liquid dripped off the face of the drenched girl, Raven realized that it was her. The new Raven had pure black hair, and Raven knew that she was evil. She was not just any evil, but the darker evil half of her soul; the half that her father given her. As the black haired Raven stepped out of the pot, one of the robed figures stood up and gave her a robe, which she put on. She kept walking and pasted right through the dreaming Raven.

The figure who had given her doppelganger the robe got up and approached her. "Will you summon your father for us or must we give a sacrifice?" he said as he kneeled down.

"I can't summon my father because my purer side has some of the abilities I require." The dark Raven glared at him. Suddenly he was thrown against a spike protruding from the wall. The doors opened before her and she left to her dark deeds. Raven woke up drenched with sweat.

Raven awoke two minutes later, and would have to wait half an hour for her friends to dispatch Dr. Light. When they returned she explained her dream to them, she thought it was odd that Beastboy hadn't been there but she put it out of her mind.

"I feel that what ever took my powers also took part of my soul. I fear that it is the dark half. I can't let my evil walk around unchecked, but I have no way of telling where the other me is at." Raven sighed knowing that she would have to wait for her evil to do something that would gain the laws attention.

"Raven, you know we can't do anything until your other half breaks the law." Robin looked at the rest of the team for support in his conviction. He found that they gave it grudgingly.

"The only way we can reverse this is to find Ben and we don't know where he is, or if he actually knows how to reverse it." Raven was starting to feel depressed. Her life had never been normal and that was all she wanted. She wished she could have been born on this plane and never had to have dealt with her father.

"I'm going to go check on the archives to see if we can't find an article mentioning Ben's last name." Robin got up and left Raven's room.

"I'll go and check the city and some of my contacts to see if they know anything." Cyborg left the room.

"Feel better my friend I'm going to go help Robin in the archives." Starfire floated off of Raven's bed and was out the door. Raven thought she could get some sleep now, but she was soon interrupted by the sound of her door opening. She looked the way of the door and saw Beastboy enter the room with his head hanging low. "Raven, I'm going to find the person who did this to you and I will bring him back to pay for what he did to you. He must have had you under some kind of spell or something. He will pay." Beastboy looked at Raven in a way she had only seen him look that way once before. It was when he became the man beast. She was afraid; Not for herself, but for Ben.

Beastboy left Raven's room and started for the archives where he found Robin and Starfire behind computers looking for some mention of a person burned with an organic acid named Ben.

"Have you guys found anything yet?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Okay. If Cyborg doesn't have any leads I'm going to have to leave for awhile, I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll be back ever." Beastboy ran out in search of Cyborg, who he finds has nothing for him. Now it's time for Beastboy to take action, and now the search is in his hands. He would find and if need would be he would kill this guy, but now he would need to find him. Beastboy found Cyborg and he had no leads for him. As he started to leave a black form of a raven rose out of the ground. When it faded away Raven lay passed out on the sidewalk.

End Chapter 1

Email me your comments at is my first fanfic (in the past 5years). If I get enough response I will create a second chapter.


	2. Saving Grace

I don't own these characters. I'm not charging money for this, so no reason to sue. This is the second fan fiction I have written. Comments greatly appreciated. I have taken pieces of the comic and the cartoon to help fill in some things.

The Hunted: Saving Grace

Down a dark hall, in a room light by candlelight only, a woman poured over books, she needed to find the passage that would allow her to stay alive. When she found it she put her book mark in it and rushed down a dark, dank, cobweb filled hall that held only those who had tried to oppose her and failed. She found the door that lead to the newest occupant and opened it to a boy who couldn't see. The man knew that she was there he could smell her perfume and it was of sweet flowers on a spring day. He turned toward her scent and heard something like Latin. As she cast the spell, the man's body started to heat up, his head stared to feel as if it would split, then everything when black. When she finished the spell he had passed out. She took off the pendent that had been keeping her in good condition and placed it around his neck. She thought to herself _I may have use for you later._ She slammed the door and left she had other things to plan and felt a lot better with that heavy pendent gone.

Across the city, her sister was laying in a bed barely clinging to life. The friends around her had no idea how to help her, so they decided to find a way to contact someone with knowledge of the occult. All except one, he decided he would go into her room find a journal or dairy and see if he could find any reference to other relatives. While the other searched computer files and databases on the internet. This green lad had found a person who might help him. Changeling transformed into a bird and took off for Granite Garden, a nearby city. There he found a museum that had been mentioned in Raven's diary. _Now to find her uncle_. The museum was closed but he knew that her uncle was always staying late studying new artifacts. A green cockroach squeezed under the doors and scurried off to find the security desk. When he reached it there was one old man sitting their. Changeling transformed and explained what had happened. When he told the startled security guard who he was looking for he pointed him to a closed off section that was under construction. All the exhibits had the opaque plastic; the floor was covered with dust from the decaying plaster ceiling. Only one door was in the area and the light was on, so Changeling knocked on the door to find a six foot eleven inch and three foot wide man standing at the door wearing a red shirt with a yellow smiley-face. Changeling's first thought was that he had seen people like this on both sides of his work, but without the cheery shirt.

"Your niece, Ra…" Changeling couldn't finish.

"My Raven, what's happened to her? What can I do to help? Where is she?"

"She was kidnapped and something weird happened. I can't explain it. You can see her if you follow me." Changeling had to change into a cheetah to keep up with this surprisingly large fast man. When Changeling finally caught up with Raven's uncle, he was standing waiting for the green boy to get out side. Changeling's just kept going figuring that Raven's uncle would just keep following him. Changeling was not wrong. They reached the tower in just under ten minutes at a full run. They found Raven in the infirmary resting unconscious.

"She's been like this for more than three days. We haven't been able to wake her." Changeling just kept staring at her, tears welling in his eyes.

"I know what's wrong with her. This person who kidnapped her must have somehow taken a part of her spirit. He had strong magic at his hands to do this because she has many strong wards around her. Many still exist around her, including mine." He stared at her as if studying a very strange text. "I know what she needs." He pulled out a pendent that looked as if it had spent many years possibly millennia in his pocket. Raven's uncle looked at Changeling. "I'm Cercenary, but many people call me Cerc. Please stand back I'm going to need some room." Changeling backed up giving him the room he wanted. A bright light encircled Cerc and when it receded Cerc was gone with a large horned, six eyed, small winged, hairy beast. This beast reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pendent. As Changeling watched, the pendant's time pealed back and it was new once again. This beast placed the pendant around Raven's neck, and Raven's body suddenly went spasmodic for a second. The thing that Changeling found amazing was that Raven opened her eyes and whispered, "Uncle Cerc" and she was unconscious once again.

"She will need at least two days to get her strength back up. The pendent will not last we have to find her someone is willing to give her half of their spirit till she can get her own back."

Sorry it took so long to get anything at all to you. I have been dealing with college work, work, and my personal life. Please give me some feedback and I hope I have the time to give you a longer chapter next time.

Raven's uncle is from her father's side. (Sorry for playing with the lineage of Raven's family, I felt that the story needed another person or entity that knew the magic that is interwoven into Raven's life.)


End file.
